The Magic Around Us
by Nadja Lee
Summary: As a child Scott believes in fairies but is still surprised the day his own Guardian Fairy appears before him to help and guide him and show him that magic truly does exist…if you believe. Chapter 3/3 is up!
1. A Day Wrapped In Magic

A Day Wrapped In Magic           

By Nadja Lee    11/01/01

English is not my native language. Please forgive me my mistakes.

Disclaimer: "X-men" and all the characters in it belong to Marvel , 20 Century Fox and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.

Only the original idea contained within this work is the property of the author. Please do not copy this story to any website or archive without permission of the author.

Author's note: Isabella and all the fairies as well as their world, belong to me.

Archiving: What, ASK, Take, Have

Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is nadjalee2000@hotmail.com 

Timeline: Set before the movie. In Scott's past

Pairing: None really

Story: Scott's first meeting with Isabella and her heart filled magic. 

Rating: PG

Thanks to Cristina for the Beta.

Note: " A Battle Of Magic" and "One Magical Night" follows this story.

Dedicated to: Julia because she asked for this. Without you this story wouldn't have been.

*mm* is spoken telepathically in the mind. "mm" is spoken out loud.

Part 1:

"Where have you been?" a harsh voice demanded from the livingroom.

"Out," the boy replied softly and tried to hurry past him to his room on the other side of the livingroom. 

" Not so fast, freak. Aren't we forgetting something?" Jack asked darkly as he had come and now blocked Scott's way to his room. The boy looked at him with fear filled eyes. Forgotten something? He didn't think so. He had done the shopping, cleaned the house and gone out of his way so not to annoy Jack.

"N…nnnno," Scott succeeded in uttering through his trembling lips. He cursed himself for his cowardliness that made his words sound faint and unsure. He had done nothing wrong. Truly, he hadn't.

" My beers, boy. Where are they?" Jack demanded to know and twisted Scott's arm onto his back. Tears formed in Scott's eyes.

" You didn't tell me to get any. I swear," Scott protested, trying to keep the tears from showing in his voice but not succeeding. 

" What? Are you crying, you little wimp? I'll give you something to cry about, you little mutant freak, if not you do as I say," Jack roared and shook Scott rudely back and forth so his teeth rattled in his mouth.

" I….I swear. You never told me," Scott tried again. In this part of town no one really cared how old you were supposed to be to buy alcohol just as long as you paid.

"Are you calling me a liar, boy?" Jack asked dangerously and his face was inches from Scott's so he could smell the liqueur on his breath. 

"N…noooo," Scott said weakly and tried to twist out of Jack's grip but he held on to him too strongly for him to get free. 

"This will teach you not to lie to me again," Jack said angrily and hit Scott hard in the face and the boy's head flew to the side. Had Jack not held on to him, the power of the blow would have made the slim boy fall to the ground.

"No, don't," Scott whispered as Jack lifted his hand to strike again. Blood ran from the boy's mouth and broken lip. His eyes beneath the glasses were big and terrified. His voice was a hoarse whisper. He lifted his free right hand, since Jack held on to the other, in front of his face in an old age gesture of self protection. 

"I shall teach you how to show respect," Jack growled and hit Scott again, this time letting the boy fall to the ground by the power of his stroke. His hand had not only touched the boy's cheek but had also made his glasses fly off. As Jack with a leer advanced at the boy, Scott turned his head towards the source of his footsteps. Tears ran down his already red and swollen cheeks, as the boy searched with his hands on the floor to try and find his glasses again. Panic was in him as he heard Jack come closer. Think, think, he thought desperately. He remembered Jack's stroke and his mutant brain calculated the most likely place for the glasses to have landed. Crawling on his hands and knees he quickly moved towards that place as he recalled in what direction he had been facing when his glasses had come off and he had closed his eyes tight shut.

" Lost something, freak?" Jack asked almost pleasantly as he suddenly stood before Scott. He hadn't seen him until his hands had felt on his boots and he drew back as if burned.

" Father, I….," Scott began frightened and drew back from him. Only after the words had escaped his lips did he realise his mistake.  Jack rudely took hold of his hair and forced his head up and stare with his tightly closed eyes at him.

" Don't EVER call me that, boy. You're nobody's son and least of all mine. No one wants you. You're worthless. I only keep you here for the monthly cheek," Jack yelled furiously, tearing so hard in Scott's brown hair that he tore pieces out. 

" Sorry, I'm so sorry," Scott mumbled tear-filled but anything else he wanted to say was cut off as Jack hit him hard in the face, sending him to the floor. Jack hovered over him as Scott tried to crawl away, the blood from his broken lip dripping onto the carpet.

Ding! Dong! 

The doorbell ran and Scott could have cheered if not his entire face hurt like an elephant had stepped on it. 

" WHAT?" Jack yelled furiously and went to the door.

" Diamond, it's Joe. Little Rick wants to see you about that shipment," a voice on the other side of the door said. Jack cursed while Scott had finally succeeded in reaching the sofa and dragged himself up from the floor by its support.  Little Rick was the local crime lord so to speak here in Queens, New York where Scott lived in a poor apartment with Jack. He wouldn't see Jack for the rest of the day; that was certain. No one refused Little Rick and lived. 

" I'll be right back. Have that stain removed from the carpet before then," Jack warned as he went past Scott with what was probably his jacket and Scott heard the door open and close and then the sound of a key being turned in the lock. He was locked in. Now, that he was finally gone, Scott allowed himself a deep sigh of relief but also let the tears which he had fought against fall free. Moving slowly, almost as in trance he reached the back wall and after some searching, found his glasses. Securely in place he finally dared to open his eyes. What a relief to see the world again, even if only in red. He had lived as a blind for three years and to this day, going blind was still his worst nightmare. He went to the kitchen and found a cloth and began trying to remove the stain of blood he had put on the carpet. He rubbed and rubbed but it didn't fade. Beginning to panic, tears falling from his eyes that he angrily wiped away, he tried again and again. It still didn't fade. He ran to the kitchen and tried to see if there was any stain remover in the house but there of course wasn't. If Jack didn't drink all their money up, Scott would buy food for the rest. New clothes were as unlikely as flying to the moon. Once he had tried to hide some money from Jack, trying to gather enough so if he tried to run away again, he wouldn't be brought back so fast. When Jack had found out he had given him the worst beating of his life, making sure Scott would never try something like that ever again. That memory really didn't help on his mood. He rubbed at the stain again more viciously but it still didn't disappear. For a long while he rubbed and rubbed, getting more and more desperate until finally he gave up and laid his head in his hands, crying.

Part 2: 

* My dear child, do not weep* A gentle voice echoed in his mind. Scott lifted his head with a start and eyed the room nervously.

" Is….is anyone here?" He asked softly, so softly that if someone were in the apartment they wouldn't have heard it.

* It's me. Isabella,* the voice said again in his mind and he relaxed. 

* Isabella. I have missed you. You always come to me. Protect me. Please, help me now,* Scott thought desperately in his mind and for once he actually doubted his own sanity. Isabella was his own imagined friend who he talked to when times were tough. In the beginning he had spoken out loud with her but had been punished for it and so had stopped. Therefore he had realised that Isabella could not stand the loudness of the human voice, not even a whispered tone, so he had to think to her instead. He had never seen her but sometimes he imaged her voice in his mind. It was soft and gentle as he imaged a mother's voice would be. However, her voice had never seemed so clear as it did today.

* Don't be frightened, True Heart. I will not hurt you* the voice sounded again and Scott found immense comfort in the love in her voice.

* I know,* he admitted and sat up. As he did so he spotted the stain on the carpet and tears came to his eyes as fear and despair washed over him.

* Please, Young One, don't feel sad. For you I'll do something I really isn't allowed to. I will let you see me,* the soft voice echoed in his mind and before Scott a soft light appeared. It was so pure in its intensity that he had to shield his eyes from it even though they were already shaded. The light slowly faded and formed into a small thumb sized woman with silver wings and long golden hair made from the rays of the sun.  

* I….I can see you,* Scott thought in surprise, bewilderment and happiness. He really didn't care if he was also imagining this. He finally had a friend.

* Oh, Dear Child, please. No more tears,* she sent softly and flew towards him. She touched his cheek with her small hands and as she did so Scott's bruises and broken lip healed in an instant. She held up her hands and caught a teardrop as it fell from his right eye. She flew a little away from him and before his eyes he saw the teardrop in her hands being surrounded by a bright light before turning into a shinning pearl.

* Wow,* Scott thought. Magic. He had always loved magic and had always wanted to go to a carnival but at the orphanage they didn't do stuff like that and Jack certainly didn't. Isabella put the pearl in her left hand and with her right hand she made a motion above it and it disappeared in a flash of light.

* Hey, where did it go?* Scott asked in awe as it was gone.

* To someone who needed it more than I. Fairies have no use for materiel values. It is the value of the heart that matters,* Isabella said and flew towards him and laid her ear against his chest to listen to his heartbeat. With a sudden motion she flew back with a shocked look on her face.

* What?* Scott asked worried. Tears of pure silver ran down her cheeks as she left fairy dust where ever she went.

* Your heart…..It is bleeding* Isabella whispered sadly as she flew in front of his face. * I sense…I feel the tears in your heart.*

* I….I'm sorry if it hurts you,* Scott said and meant it. It seemed that he couldn't do anything right. He always ended up hurting the ones who cared. 

* That is not true, Dear Child. It is not your fault. You can't become happy over day,* an idea hit her and she flew excited up and down in front of him. * But I can do it. Do you trust me?* she asked seriously and flew right in front of him to make eye contact with him.

* I do,* he answered without hesitation. Isabella had been with him since his parents died and he had been left alone. He may first have met her in person now but in his heart he had known her for years. 

* Then raise your right hand to mine,* Isabella asked and stretched out her right hand, palm up. He lifted his hand and slowly so not to hurt her small, fragile body with his much bigger weight, touched his right hand to her much smaller one. He could barely feel her soft touch in the middle of his palm. As their hands met a light surrounded them and Isabella said;

* For one day, you'll fly with me, free above the clouds. For one day, you'll feel no fear or pain. For this one day I'll wrap the world in magic and let all your wishes come true.*

Part 3:   

One minute they had been sitting on the floor in Jack's old apartment and the next they were flying above the clouds.

* I….fly,* Scott sent in amazement as he looked down at how small the world looked from up here. As he looked around himself he saw his entire body surrounded by golden dust. He looked puzzled at Isabella.

* Fairy dust,* she explained as they broke through the clouds and landed on a big green field. When Scott landed he held out his palm to her and she gracefully landed in his warm hand. Scott looked at the blue sky, the mountains, the ocean and all the animals and birds that had appeared. It all held an otherworldly beauty beyond imagination.

* Actually, this IS imagination,* Isabella sent softly as the landscape added picnic tables to the green grass.

* So, this doesn't exist?* Scott sent sadly. It had been too good to be true.

* Yes and no. If you believe it exists it does…if not then it doesn't,* Isabella said and indicated the landscape. As Scott followed her small finger with his eyes he saw three small figures forming. One became a tall older man, one became a boy of barely one which the man held in his arms. And finally…the light brightened to form a female figure. A vaguely familiar figure. All figures were made of light and their features blurry but still he had held this thought…this hope in his heart for so long that he knew whom whey were.

* I….Am I in Heaven?* Scott whispered as he slowly drew nearer to the woman.

* Not yet. You are in Fantasy World so to speak but like in Heaven; only through faith can you come in,* Isabella explained and felt his happiness at this moment as her own as she flew to land on his shoulder.    

* Who…made this world?* Scott asked. He wasn't yet ready to accept this. He wanted to be sure. He didn't want to…..couldn't take another disappointment.

* Mostly you as this is your world but all humans, young or old, black or white, it don't matter as long as their souls are pure and fine and as innocent as a child's,* she explained and flew down from his shoulder to take his left hand and holding on to it as she dragged, well, tried to anyway, him towards the woman. He walked as in trance to her. He stopped before her shinning form, tears forming in his eyes. He reached up a shaking hand as to touch her cheek.

* Mom?* he thought to her and was so caught up in the moment of happiness that he never saw Isabella's smile of approval. Even now he thought of her. Remembered that loud speech would hurt her. This could be the one. The one they had been waiting for. The Warrior Of The Light. Her warrior.

* Yes, son. It's me,* she said and spread out her arms in open invitation. Without further ado Scott went into her embrace and hugged her so close as if he was afraid that if he let her go, she'll disappear again. Tears ran down his cheeks as he kept mumbling by her shoulder;

* I'm so sorry, mom. Please forgive me. Please forgive me.* 

The woman drew gently back so he could look into her eyes.

* Scott, there isn't anything to forgive. It wasn't your fault we were killed. You were just a boy,* her voice…so gentle, so sweet. Just like he had imagined it. Full and rich, filled with love.

* I should have done something. I was scared. I…..still am,* Scott confessed. The woman smiled at him and softly wiped away his tears.

* It's alright to be afraid. You are just a child. Courage needs time and space to grow in. In time you'll be the most fearless of all* she sent confidently and Scott smiled through tears at her. Then to his horror, he saw that her image was dissolving.

* Mom, noooo! Come back, I love you,* Scott sent desperately and clung to her right hand.

* I love you too, son. Remember it. Always,* she sent before disappearing in a suddenly appearing mist. Scott looked with tears in his eyes at Isabella.

* Bring her back to me. Please,* he begged and a silver tear fell from Isabella's eyes.

* I'm sorry but I can't. As I said, you create these images. You can't remember much about your parents and therefore they can't stay long,* Isabella explained sadly.

* Son, it's alright,* the man said and laid his hand on Scott's shoulder.

* Oh, father. I love you so much,* Scott whispered and hugged him close, careful not to hurt the baby.

* And I love you, son. I'm very proud of you,* he sent lovingly and Scott looked puzzled at him.

* Why? I'm a coward,* Scott sent and bent his head in shame. And to top it all he was a mutant.

* Son, you survived. You still do. That is something to be proud of. Even your powers which you curse now will one day serve you well and bring you credit,* the man's voice was fading in and out and his body was beginning to disappear. Scott bent over the small baby boy in his father's arms.

* I'll love you always, Alex. My brother, I'm so sad that I never got to know you,* Scott sent and kissed the top of the baby's head and the baby smiled at him and caught hold of a finger of his right hand and shook it up and down. Scott couldn't help but smile at that. Whatever he knew it or not, it was Alex's action which made Scott face his father and his brother's departure with a smile through tears. For a long while, he didn't speak. Then finally he turned to Isabella and sent;

* I….can never repay you.*

* There is no debt to be paid, True Heart,* Isabella sent with a smile and sensing his happiness yet distress she flew down and landed in his open palm and hugged his thumb. 

* So, what next?* Scott asked as her touch of light took away his sadness and only let him think happy thoughts just as she had promised. She smiled at him.

* What ever you like. Maybe some lunch?* she had hardly spoken before trees of spaghetti came up from the ground. A small lake of soda appeared, a fountain of chocolate shot from the ground and bushes of candy grew up in seconds. 

* Wow, this is…fantastic,* Scott said and ran from place to place to taste it all.  Isabella looked after him with a song in her heart.

* No, it is Fantasy. It is to believe.*

Part 4: 

* Are you ready to go?* Isabella asked as Scott took yet another swing on the carousel which had appeared out of nowhere. After lunch, a magician had appeared and performed for him to Scott's great joy. After that it had been a circus and last a carnival.

* Can't we stay just a little longer?* Scott begged as he rode on the white horse around the wheel. How appreciate, a white knight leading his troops to battle against darkness, Isabella thought as she saw him. Yes, this was the one. The Chosen. The Warrior of the Light.

* I'm sorry but we have to leave. The magic is tearing at me,* Isabella said and as she said it Scott did notice that she seemed to glow fainter than before. He quickly jumped off the carousel and as soon as his feet touched the ground, it disappeared.

* You alright?* Scott asked concerned. 

* I'm fine, just tired. This kind of journey we can only perform once. Let me guide you home and I promise you'll find all in order. The stain will be gone. You can rest easy tonight,* Isabella promised and reached up her right hand. He did the same and slowly let his much bigger hand touch hers in a feather light touch. Again a glimmer of light appeared and suddenly Scott was back, laying on the floor in the apartment. After his trip it looked even smaller than it used to. He wished he could visit that land again where he had just been, that he could see his family again but Isabella had said that she could only perform it once. Better once than never. After all now he had the memories in his heart and them no one could take away. He sat up and looked at the time. It said 22:30. Only one hour had passed since Jack had left. His face fell. Then he couldn't have been to that land. Isabella had never really spoken to him. It had all been a dream. And her promise…that too had been….he stopped the thought as he looked at the carpet. The stain! It really was gone. Remarkable. So, she had really been here and he...he had really seen them again. His parents. His mother. It had all happened.

* Of course, True Heart. From now on you'll never be alone. I'll always be here for you,* Isabella's voice ran filled with love in his mind but he couldn't see her. He smiled at her voice.

* You promise?*

* I promise,* Isabella said and appeared before him.

* Isabella!* he sent happily and reached out his hand and she landed in it. When he went to bed that night, he laid Isabella on his only pillow and laid his hand protectively around her as a shield. For the first time in years, Scott didn't fear the darkness behind his closed eyelids. Now, he knew he wasn't alone. 

* Goodnight, Isabella. I love you,* he sent sleepily. She smiled at him and folded her silver wings as a blanket around her body.

* Goodnight, Warrior Of The Light. Goodnight, my Beloved Warrior,* she sent and began to drift off to a peaceful sleep.

The End of "A Day Wrapped In Magic"

TBC


	2. A Battle Of Magic

A Battle Of Magic           By Nadja Lee    12/01/01

English is not my native language. Please forgive me my mistakes.

Disclaimer: "X-men" and all the characters in it belong to Marvel , 20 Century Fox and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.

Only the original idea contained within this work is the property of the author. Please do not copy this story to any website or archive without permission of the author.

Author's note: Isabella and all the fairies as well as their world, belong to me.

Archiving: What, ASK, Take, Have

Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is neh@post10.tele.dk

Timeline: Set before the movie. In Scott's past

Pairing: None really

Story: Isabella tells Scot about his destiny as the Warrior Of The Light. 

Rating: PG

Thanks to Cristina for the Beta.

Note:  This story is set between "A Day Wrapped In Magic" and "One Magical Night".

Dedicated to: Julia because she asked for this. Without you this story wouldn't have been.

*mm* is spoken telepathically in the mind or thoughts. "mm" is spoken out loud.

Part 1:

Scott ran into his small room and closed the door behind him. Jack was out today so he wouldn't have to worry about that. 

* Isabella? Where are you?* Scott thought to her as he scanned the room for her. At night she'll often appear before him and stay with him during the night. He liked that. It calmed him. Whenever he cried she would appear before him as well. When Jack had been very drunk last week and had taken all his anger at the world out on him, she had been there. She had healed his wounds and told him that Jack was wrong. He wasn't a freak and there was someone who loved him. She loved him. 

*Isabella?* he thought again but still she didn't answer. It wasn't always that she did if not he was in trouble. Besides he did have homework to finish. Maybe she'll appear after he had made it. He didn't have a desk in his small room so he sat on the floor by the window to get some light. By his bed was a small drawer. On it stood a miniature bed and small pieces of clothes lay on it. Scott had made it for Isabella so she would feel more at home when she came to him but she would rather sleep on his pillow, close to him, though she loved the small dresses he had brought her.  They were originally made for those baby Barbie dolls but they fit her. Sort of. He had had to help her adjust them so there were holes for her silver wings. 

Just the thought of her kind being brought a smile to his lips but he forced his mind back to the work at hand. First was mathematics. He had always had a natural ability in that subject and after his mutant powers manifested themselves he found that they enhanced his abilities in that area. Soon finished he began on the pages he was to read in English literature, "Pride And Prejustice". It wasn't his strongest suit as no one had ever thought him to read properly. Isabella had come to him once when he had tried to spell his way through "David Copperfield". She had landed on the book, fairy dust all over the places where she had been. She had taken his finger and placed it at the first word and spelled it with him. After that she had always helped him through the reading and he had improved immensely with her guidance.

* Isabella?* he called again. It wasn't like her to not show up. She always helped him with the reading. Always. Getting worried now he began searching the room for her, thinking she could be hurt and laying unconsciousness somewhere on the floor, helpless.

* Isabella, please. Talk to me. Let me hear your voice. Guide me to you,* Scott asked desperately as he had searched and searched but with no results. She had to be alright. She had to. He didn't know what to do without her. She was his friend. His only friend. 

* True Heart, I….hear you,* Isabella's voice was weak and far away.

* Isabella! Are you hurt?* Scott asked concerned but before she had a chance to respond, a light appeared before him and formed the small silver winged woman with the long golden hair he had come to love so much.

* Isabella!* Scott yelled as she fell towards the floor. He quickly caught her in his hands. He looked down at her. She looked so weak and her fairy dust was much fainter than usual.

* Isabella, what's wrong?* Scott asked worried as he held her in one hand and Isabella hold onto his forefinger on his other hand.

* My warrior….I'm dying,* Isabella sent weakly and gave him a small smile which only brought tears to his eyes.

Part 2:  

* What do you mean, you are dying? You can't die! You're a fairy. You can live forever,* Scott protested and wiped the tears away. This wasn't happening. He wouldn't allow it. A grim suspicion reached him * Have someone said they don't believe in fairies?* Scott asked worried. He knew that as true as it was that an angel got his or hers wings whenever a bell rang, as true was it that a fairy died when someone, especially a child, said they didn't believe in fairies.

* No, True Heart. I….The Crystal of Light have been stolen. Been taken to the Dark Place,* Isabella rasped weakly. 

* Crystal? What? Why? What is going on here? What does that have to do with anything?* Scott sent confused.

* The Crystal of Light gives us our powers. It is…like a beacon of pure light. While in our possession we use it to help humankind but should the crystal fall into the hands of the Dark Ones….we'll die, fade away and mankind will suffer an eternal darkness,* Isabella explained and tried to pull herself up by holding onto his thumb. Scott took her gently around the waist with his free hand and made her stand, supported by his thumb.

* If the Dark Ones have the crystal, shouldn't we suffer eternal darkness now?* Scott asked and saw that even though the sun wasn't shinning from a clear sky at it had earlier and threatening clouds were forming, it wasn't eternal darkness.

* They have to corrupt the crystal. They need to have it in their possession for 24 hours. They have had it in 12. If not we regain the crystal before that time is up, mankind will know only darkness. Fear and pain will rule the world and compassion will die as will we,* Isabella warned and with difficulty she succeed in flying up so she was eye to eye with Scott. Worried that she may fall again, Scott kept his hands under her so he could catch her should she fall. 

* Oh, Isabella. We have to do something. I will not let you die. It isn't going to happen,* Scott sent and although there was fear for her life in his voice, it had also gained a certainty and self-confidence he wouldn't have been able to give when she had first come to him as a small child in the orphanage or even five years ago when she had first appeared before him. 

* That, Chosen One, was what I was hoping you'll say,* Isabella said with a smile and lifted her small right hand and he carefully touched his to hers. A light surrounded them but this time the transformation took longer than it normally did and the light kept fading in and out. When he finally had safe ground under his feet again, he didn't believe his own eyes.

Part 3:  

* Wow,* Scott sent as he looked around. First he looked at himself. He was the same size as Isabella and as he turned around he could see wings on his back, a white colour as pure as new fallen snow. He then looked around. He was inside a palace, its beauty beyond words. It was formed like a rose and it seemed to shine with small pearls. In the hall where he was there were a lot of fairies, coming and going, one more beautiful than the other. One was a handsome young black man, his wings a colour not even the sun could mach. Another was a beautiful exotic Chinese woman who was covered in rose petals. Even her wings were a soft pink colour as the first roses in spring. 

* Isabella. You have returned,* an older man who, if it hadn't been for the silver wings, could have passed for Santa, came towards them and hugged Isabella before turning to Scott. 

* So, you are The Chosen? I can't say how pleased I am that you're here. Now I know all will be well,* the man said with an optimism which seemed out of place considering their situation.

* He is our king. Some fairies are so powerful that they don't just guard a person but an entire emotion. He is the guardian of Optimism,* Isabella's voice said in his mind. Now that they were in her land, she seemed stronger than at home. It was probably because she wasn't using any magic while here.

* What exactly am I chosen to do?* Scott sent as a table appeared from the floor and then chairs. Ten fairies, including Isabella, the king and those he had seen in the hallway, seated themselves and he sat next to Isabella.

* Isabella, you have guarded him for years. Why don't you tell him?* the king asked kindly. Isabella took hold of Scott's hand and Scott found he liked her touch. Liked being able to really touch her without worrying that he could squeeze her to death in his palm or that his thumb was too big to even touch her cheek properly.

* Scott, our people are an old one. We were here before humans and now we live with them. But when God created humans not all were happy with His creation. The Dark Ones were among them. Gabriel, God's messenger, left the magical Crystal in our care, fearing what would happen should the Dark Ones ever get it. Many years passed and all went well. Until 200 years ago, when belief was at its highest and there were more fairies than ever before. The Dark Ones went into league with Beelzebub and he swore that within 200 years the crystal would be his through the Dark Ones. Maria sent Gabriel to us again and while the Light can't undo a promise or spell made by the Dark, it can counterpart it and that he did. He promised that the Light would mark a young boy and that he'll be the Chosen. Chosen to get the crystal back. He said that when it was time, we'll know who it was and he was right as always. It was you, True Heart. It IS you* Isabella explained and all the other fairies nodded in agreement. Scott took his hand to him and stared shocked at them as he stood up.

* Me? I'm chosen to save the world? No. You must have gotten the wrong guy,* Scott protested and backed away from the table. He was a mutant. An orphan. How could he ever do something that big?

* My warrior, believe in yourself. You have that strength, that power within to do good, to do greatness,* Isabella said softly as she went to him and caught hold of his hand and with her left hand turned his head towards her. 

* This is too much to ask,* Scott whispered and a tear ran down his cheek. *Why me? What if I fail? What if I….kill you?* his voice was tear filled, agonised. She smiled at him and gently wiped the tear away with her hand, leaving a small spark of fairy dust on his cheek.

* You wouldn't,* Isabella said confidently.

* How can you be so sure that I'll even try?* Scott asked with a small smile.

* Because I know you. I know your heart.* 

* I…I'm afraid I'll hurt you,* Scott said softly. She took him under the chin and lifted his head up so he could see her eyes.

* Dearest Heart, please look at me* she asked and he lifted his eyes and looked into hers and saw oceans of trust and love in their depths. * If you don't try I will die,* it was softly spoken but Scott knew she was right. Even now he could see that she and the others were beginning to fade to soon fade away as if they had never been.

* I'll do anything to help you,* Scott vowed and Isabella smiled warmly.

* You asked why you were the Chosen. That is why.* 

Part 4:  

* So, what am I to do?* Scott asked and turned towards the table and the winged people sitting there. All looked at the king.

* Well, I….I honestly don't know. I always thought the Chosen would know. But I wouldn't worry. You'll think of something,* the king said warmly with a smile.

* Think of something? Like what?* Scott asked desperately. Think, think. He turned towards Isabella. * Tell me more about the Dark Ones. Who…what are they?*

* They are the counterparts to us. We are made of light, of all good emotions. The Dark Ones are made of darkness, all negative emotions, all hate and prejudice are their power,* Isabella explained and Scott seemed to think about that.

* If that is so then they'll have to be very warlike.*

* Very,* Isabella confirmed

* Then why haven't they just invaded the palace long ago?* Scott asked and with a hand indicated that there wasn't any gates, no guards and no weapons at all in the building. 

* The Dark Ones can't cross our borders,* the dark skinned man with the golden wings, said. 

* Why not?* 

* This realm, this kingdom, is built of goodness. It exists only through belief and imagination. If they cross the borders, the power of the Light from this place would kill them,* the Chinese woman with the soft pink wings said and sounded sad at the thought of anyone dieing. 

* That's it!* Scott said loudly in his mind and almost jumped up and down in happiness. 

* What is what, True Heart?* Isabella asked and lay a hand on his shoulder.

* Goodness. The Light. With the Light we'll be able to battle the Dark Ones,* Scott sent excited.

* We tried that once. We don't have enough power,* a young white, blond haired man with faint golden/white wings said.

* You mean all fairies together don't have that kind of power?* Scott asked sadly. It had sounded like such a good idea at the time…

* No, we don't,* a blonde woman said, her eyes covered by a band and her wings almost as white as the ones Scott had.  

* Justice is right, Warrior Of The Light,* Isabella sent softly as Scott bent his head sadly. With a quick motion he looked at her again.

* What did you call her? Justice?* 

* That is the name given her. She is the guardian fairy of Justice,* Isabella said and didn't quite get his excitement.

* This is great,* Scott sent.

* Why is that, Dearest Heart?* Isabella asked puzzled. 

* Don't you see? You may not be able to raise that kind of power alone but if all guardian fairies call upon all the people of the world who possesses the virtue they guard…,* Scott sent happily.

* ….We'll be able to stop them,* the king said and smiled. *I knew you'll find a way.*

* I'm sorry to say this but actually he didn't. We can call upon the humans but we can't channel their power to aim it at the Dark Ones,* the blonde haired man said.

* What about me? Wouldn't I be able to channel your power for you? If you let it pass through me before aiming it at the Dark Ones?* Scott asked.

* Y….Yes, I think we could. It could work,* the blonde man said.

* But we still miss a guardian for Goodness and Compassion* the woman with the rose petals said.

* Why not give it to them?* the king said and with a wave of his hand golden dust fell over them. Suddenly Scott could feel and hear every time someone did a good deed just out of the goodness of their hearts. 

* I'm…,* Scott began, still overwhelmed by it all.

* You're the guardian of Goodness and Isabella is the guardian of Compassion. Chosen One, a word of caution…your powers only stay with you while you are here. Return to your own world and you are no longer a fairy and therefore no longer guardian of Goodness, * the king explained.

* Guardian of Compassion. It fits you,* Scott said to Isabella with a smile.

* Likewise, True Heart. Likewise.* 

* We don't have much time. Let's do this,* the blonde man said.

Part 5:

Scott and Isabella seated themselves at the table again and all held hands, making a chain.

* I'm Optimism. I call upon all humans who posses this virtue to help me,* the king began.

* I'm Mother Nature. I call upon all humans who cares for me to help me,* the woman with the rose petals said. 

* I'm Warmth. I call upon all who have this virtue to help me,* the black man with the sun coloured wings said.

* I'm Justice. I call upon all who have this virtue to help me,* the woman with the band over her eyes said.

* I'm Courage. I call upon all who have this virtue to help me,* the blond man said.

* I'm Love. I call all who have this virtue to help me,* a young woman in a white robe said.

* I'm Innocence. I call upon all who have this virtue to help me,* a small boy said.

* I'm Wisdom. I call upon all who have gained the knowledge of books and life throughout the ages,* a old man said. 

* I'm Compassion. I call upon all who have this virtue to help me,* Isabella said and smiled at Scott as he was the last. I hope this works, he thought.

* I'm Goodness. I call upon all who have this virtue to help me,* Scott sent and he felt a flood of goodness in his heart, a desire to do something for someone else. Images of people helping each other ran through his mind's eye before a powerful light seemed to enter him. It was painful in its intensity and brightness and Scott knew that the fairies were channelling their powers through him. He tried to hold it all in without fighting it but at last he couldn't hold it in anymore_. Please let it be enough, he prayed before a scream escaped his lips._

" Ahhh," he screamed in agony as at least he let the energy go and when it left him through his eyes, he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Part 6:

* Dearest Heart? Speak to me, please,* Isabella asked and flew above him before flying close to his cheek and lay her hands on it in a miniature hug. * Come back to me, Warrior Of The Light. Please come back,* she whispered and a silver tear fell onto Scott's cheek.

* Isabella?* Scott asked and slowly sat up. As he looked around he saw that he was back in his room, lying on the bed. * Did we…?* Scott began.

* No, my warrior. YOU did it. We are all safe. The Crystal have been returned to us and our powers are back,* Isabella sent and Scott ran to the window. Outside, the sun was shinning from a clear sky.

* Is it a lovely sky today?* Scott asked as she landed on the window frame next to his hand.

* It is lovely. A rich blue colour with white colours running over it. The sun is warm and light, shinning a clear yellow,* she answered and tried to explain the colours to him but it was difficult to explain colours to a young man who couldn't remember how they looked like anymore.

* Thanks, Isabella. For…everything,* Scott whispered softly.

* As long as you believe, my friend, I'll always be here,* Isabella promised and flew up and he opened his palm so she could land in it. * I'll always be here but the question is; will you? You have just turned fifteen. Soon, you'll grown up and…forget me,* Isabella said sadly and tried to hold back a silver tear.

* No. I'll never forget you. Never!* Scott vowed and Isabella smiled through the tears.

* One can hope. Almost all children lose their belief as they grow up and so lose the ability to see us. They forget we even exists,* Isabella said as Scott carried her towards his open "Pride And Prejustice" book and sat down on the floor with her.

* I'm not like them. That will never happen,* Scott vowed.

* No, you aren't like them and I hope you never will be,* Isabella sent and flew up and landed on the page of the book. 

* We will be together. Always,* Scott said warmly and she smiled.

* Always,* she promised.

The End  


	3. One Magical Night

One Magical Night 

By Nadja Lee

English is not my native language. Please forgive me my mistakes.  
Disclaimer: "X-men" and all the characters in it belong to Marvel , 20 Century Fox and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.  
Only the original idea contained within this work is the property of the author. Please do not copy this story to any website or archive without permission of the author.  
Author's note: Isabella and all the fairies as well as their world, belong to me.  
Timeline: Set after the movie.  
Archiving: What, ASK, Take, Have  
Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is neh@post10.tele.dk  
Pairing: Scott/Jean, Logan/Scott (friendship)  
Story: On a very bad day Scott gets help from a very unusual source.   
Rating: PG  
Thanks to Cristina for the Beta.  
*mm* is spoken telepathically in the mind. "mm" is spoken out loud.

  
Part 1:  
Scott stood in his office at Xavier's school and looked out into the garden. It was way past midnight but Scott couldn't sleep. His whole day had been one big mess. First Jean had been mad at him for not taking her on the mission yesterday, which he hadn't done in fear that she would get hurt. Then Logan had stolen his motorcycle again as he did a lot after his return and had run into a tree, destroying the bike but escaping without a mark himself. Scott had been furious and Logan had been mad. To top his fine day his mathematics class where among others Rogue, Bobby, John, Kitty, Peter and Remy was in had said that they hated him for arranging a test the coming week. Dinner had been a nightmare, as everyone had done nothing more than stare evilly at him. When he had commented that they needed a few things done around the Mansion the coming weekend he had gotten the " You're a dick" routine from the kids and Logan and they had left, saying he ruined everything and never let them have any fun. But that wasn't true. He wanted them to have fun but he just didn't want to be the only one doing anything around the house as he almost always ended up as. They others might consider him a cold-hearted, control freak with no emotions but they should try living with the fear of killing someone just by opening an eye. 

It wasn't that he didn't trust anyone but he been let down so many times and had been hurt so often that he had built a wall around his heart, hoping none would ever be able to hurt him again. But he had been wrong. Just a word from Jean and his walls disappeared like clouds on a clear day. He had tried so hard to be perfect, to prove himself worthy of Xavier's trust, to gain the others trust. But he had been afraid to let them into his heart. They didn't love him. They didn't care for him. Yet he couldn't help but care for them. All of them, even Logan. He had been mad at Logan earlier but not so much because of his damaged bike but because Logan could have been hurt. But what did it all matter anyway? They all hated him. They would never see the real him. The person he was inside. All they ever saw was Cyclops, cold, hard, leader of the X-men. They saw an embodiment of a dream not a man of flesh and blood. They'll just as well see him dead. 

  
Part 2:  
* That is not true, warrior of the Light*   
Scott quickly turned around and scanned the dim room. He was all alone.  
" Who's there?"   
* Have you lived so long that you have forgotten your friends from the past, shaded man?*  
The voice came again, soft and kind inside his mind.  
* Jean??* No, it didn't sound like her and besides she was still angry with him.  
* No, it is I, Isabella*  
No sooner had the words ringed in his mind before a thumb sized young beautiful woman with small silver wings appeared beside him.   
" You're a …a ????" Scott began shocked. He was dreaming, dead or drunk. This couldn't be happening.  
* A fairy, warrior with the truest heart. That I am.*  
Isabella flew a little in front of him, her long, soft golden hair glimmering in the moonlight like rays from the sun.  
" But you're not…." Scott began, still in shock. He had to be dreaming.  
* Please, think to me instead. Your voice deafens me*  
Isabella begged and closed her hands over her ears.  
* Sorry, I forgot* Scott sent sheepishly and gently took forth a hand and Isabella gracefully landed in his palm.  
* I was once your only friend. How could you forget me?*  
Isabella thought sadly, fairy dust glowing golden around her and where she had been.  
* I…I guess I grew up. I'm not at the orphanage anymore*  
*But you're still alone. Besides...* she flashed him a brilliant smile which made him smile too as it had as a child. *… if you really had grown up and didn't believe anymore, I couldn't be here. But here I am*  
*I'm glad you're here* Scott admitted and smiled at her, already feeling better because of her positive being. She was after all, a being made purely of goodness. * But why are you here?*  
*I heard your doubts. Your thoughts. I came to help. For this one night I'll set time and space out of existence and show you the mental image that all your friends hold of you. Then you never need to be sad or in doubt ever again* She smiled kind of sad at him and hugged his thumb.   
* Thank you but…why would you help me?*  
*As there are guardian angels there are guardian ferries but only for those with a pure heart. I'm your guardian fairy.* She smiled gently at him * Besides whenever you cry, even if it is only in your heart as it almost always is, it rains where I come from.*  
* I'm sorry* Scott said quickly. He had never meant to hurt anyone. Least of all Isabella. He was surprised at how quickly he accepted her being here. He had told Jean about her once and she had said that fairies were just childhood fantasies. Well, either he was still a child or he was having a very vivid imagination.   
* And that's precisely why I'll always be there for you, true warrior* Isabella said softly as if she had heard his thoughts.

  
Part 3:  
* So, whose image do you want to see first? * Isabella asked as she flew from Scott's warm palm to fly in front of him.  
*Jean* He thought without hesitation. After his pained childhood and all his experiences of abandonment, he had always feared Jean would leave him or that she never really loved him but only felt sorry for him. He knew the truth could hurt, he had felt it enough times to know, but he needed a certainty. Any certainty.  
* The love of your life, the holder of your bleeding heart. Warrior Brave, Warrior true, I'll let your wish come true*   
A small window surrounded by fairy dust appeared and as Scott looked closely he saw a man. Not any man. Himself. Scott Summers. For the first time, he saw himself as Jean saw him. His features were blurry and his entire body was surrounded by light. He seemed to glow. His forehead and the place of his heart shone the brightest. The place for his thoughts and his love. As he reached a hand towards the image he felt waves of love, acceptance and trust. For a flicker of a moment he was Jean. He knew that she had wanted to go on the mission yesterday because she wanted to be there for him. Always. She never wanted to leave him and she truly loved him. She had just been afraid he would get hurt. She had wanted to protect him. All to soon the warmth of her feelings, of her love that had surrounded him, disappeared and he felt very cold and alone. But very, very happy. She loved him. She truly loved him. He wanted to scream his happiness out to the world.  
* Don't, True Heart. I can feel your happiness in your thoughts and in your heart* Isabella sent softly with the slightest hint of amusement.  
* Thank you. How can I ever thank you enough?* Scott asked, still overwhelmed by the deep of Jean's love for him.  
* Thanks are not necessary. Who do you want to see now?*  
* Hmm,…Logan*  
* Warrior true, warrior brave, before you I'll show you a warrior who'll protect you*  
The image appeared again. This time his features were clear. He was armed with a gun in one hand and a beating red heart in the other. It was like looking at a strange cross between an enemy and warrior and a child and saint. It was beautiful yet terrifying. The emotions he got were of protectiveness yet irritation. Love yet hate. Friendship yet enemies. It was complex yet simple. But above it all was a clear line of certainty. Above all, Logan would protect him. The feelings of love won out in the end. Logan's mental picture of him as a spilt person was not that split after all as the side that held the heart was the strongest and glowing the brightest. All to soon, the sensations ended as Isabella broke the link. He felt strangely abandoned after that.   
* Your students next it will be and you'll see; they all care for you in their hearts, warrior of mine* As she ended her spell a new window appeared and Scott saw different images of himself through the mental window. They were from all the students and the images went by so quickly he didn't have the time to look more closely at even one of them. But the feelings he got overpowered him. Feelings of love, feelings of friendship. Some saw him as a brother, some a father, some a friend and some a teacher. Whatever it was the feelings of love and trust were there as a fine line connecting it all together. The image burst into 1000th pieces as a powerful feeling and image showed up.  
* For all heroes a beginning and for all sons a father. Warrior brave, let me show you yours*  
Xavier's thoughts reached him, full and rich. Love and acceptance in them. An image of a young man, himself, showed in the mental picture. He was in lack of a better word; perfect. The light surrounding him hid his features. It was the light that made him perfect. His feelings and not his actions. A father's pride in his son shinned through. The image faded away and the room became quiet.  
* No more can I show you. I only hope I have restored peace to your soul and dried the tears in your heart. Be well, warrior of the light. And never forget me*  
With that Isabella disappeared as suddenly as she had appeared.  
* I never will, I never will* He thought happily and sent thoughts of gratitude towards her.

  
Part 4:  
" Hmm, what?" Scott awoke as sunlight came through his office window and powered his blasts with an intensity that gave him a terrible headache. He rubbed his temples and looked at the time. 07:30 it said.   
*Isabella? * he thought but got no answer. As he looked at his desk he found no trace of fairy dust. * Must have dreamt it* he thought and got up from his office chair where he must have fallen asleep. But his happiness and certainty of what he had dreamt stayed with him. With a smile on his lips and a song in his heart he went outside to Ororo's garden and picked a simple red rose, reminding himself that he would buy her a new plant later today. Taking the rose with him he went towards his and Jean's bedroom to surprise her with a flower, a kiss and his undying love and trust.  
* Warrior, brave and true. Follow your heart and all will be fine*  
What ever he had imagined the soft voice or not, it still brought him comfort and he smiled as he went towards his and Jean's room. Today would be a good day.  
From afar a small winged woman smiled at him and with a last look at her warrior flew away, leaving a trail of golden dust as she went.

The End


End file.
